


Trust you

by CRINGEJUM



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Brotherly Affection, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRINGEJUM/pseuds/CRINGEJUM
Summary: A smile on his face when Tommy made another one of his unfunny jokes. Warmth in his heart when Tommy laughed loudly and boisterously. Protectiveness when the boy was in danger.And how did that fucking turn out. How did that fucking turn out.-The aftermath of Tommy's betrayal
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	Trust you

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably look like a fool bc they're already making a new plot stream tomorrow but YOU KNOW WHAT I don't care. Have this, I hope you enjoy!

"I'm never trusting anyone again." he sticks his hand inside his potion chest and roughly stirs the insides around. He drags out the empty bottles. "I swear to god."

When he goes outside and sees the ugly cobblestone tower half removed, he quickly corrects himself. 

_ No one. Trust no one except Philza.  _

The voices get heated at the sight of Tommy's tower, and he's grateful for the sudden cold occupying his mind a tad louder than the voices. The snow whirls around his ears like a screeching song, and he kneels down to the icy pond to collect water in his bottles. 

Potions. Potions. 

Important. Tomorrow is a big day. He needs to be prepared. He needs to-

_ Blood for the Blood God _

"Blood for the Blood God, yeah yeah." he goes back inside the house, pressing the bottles into his chest, the fur-lined coat. When the voices unite, it's hard to ignore them. Blood for the Blood God. It's not hard to guess whose blood they want. 

Blood on his hands is nothing new--hell, he came close to killing Tommy multiple times. But now it's just-

He has been so dumb. 

He retired. He went away from everyone, even when knowing that these people betrayed him. He had the full right to push back. To demand respect. An apology. 

But he didn't. He was fine with leaving it all behind, and he wouldn't pursue any of it. 

_ You gave up _

He shakes his head. Not giving up--he just wasn't as prideful as these other bastards. 

So he retired. He caused no problems. 

And how'd that turn out? An unfair trial, an execution, and a whole heap of problems. 

So he swore to get his revenge. Thought that he reverted back to being the strong Blood God--none of that retired stuff anymore. 

And how'd that turn out. A smile on his face when Tommy made another one of his unfunny jokes. Warmth in his heart when Tommy laughed loudly and boisterously. Protectiveness when the boy was in danger. 

And how did that fucking turn out. How did that fucking turn out. 

_ Blood for the Blood God _

Usually. Usually that would make his heart race, readying him for a fight. He'd take on a stance and get out a weapon. Blood for the Blood God, make it as gory as possible. Blood for the Blood God, and life will course through his veins with the excitement. Blood for the Blood God, and defeat everyone who deserved it. 

Tommy deserves it. He deserves it so much. He deserves his head on a stake. But this time the voices don't help him. They just make his knees weak and his eyes blurry, and-

A loud crash silences it all. The voices, his thoughts. He looks down. 

One of the water bottles slipped from his grasps. He drops to his knees, his hands quickly reaching out to collect the glass. He other bottles clunk to the floor as he does, not breaking from the lower distance. 

"Techno?" 

He picks the pieces up one by one, and places them in his other hand. A big piece, a smaller piece. Another piece. 

"Don't look at me Phil. Please." he hunches over. He can't see Phil, and Phil can't see him. Another piece and-

He cuts himself at the broken shards, and his blood flows down his finger, into the water, mixing and spreading, and all he sees is red. Static in his ears form deafening sounds. 

_ Get Tommy. Get Tommy. Get Tommy. Blood for the Blood God. Get Tommy.  _

A headache. His jaw trembles, his teeth pressing together violently. The water and blood are blurry. 

_ Get Tommy. Kill Tommy. Kill Tommy. Get Tommy. Protect- Kill Tommy.  _

"I'm not killing Tommy!" he slams his hand down, right into the shards. 

"Techno!" 

Phil storms to his side. He hits the ground next to Techno with a worryingly loud thud, placing a hand on his back, and the other goading the bleeding hands away from the shards. 

"Techno. Look at me." 

He won't. Look at Philza, or Tommy, or Dream. How did he go wrong? What has caused him to become like this? Why didn't he notice earlier that Tommy would never, never, never-

"Why did he betray me, Phil?" hundreds of little pins seem to be assaulting his palm. Tiny shards, some of them embedded, probably. He'll have to get all of them out. 

"I did my best, Phil. I looked after him. I protected him. I helped him. Phil, he was a brother to me! I trusted him!" 

The hand on his back glides up and down, little circles, then big circles, and little circles again. Phil has no words. Of course he doesn't. 

"I am not helpless." he hunches over even further. The floorboards will soon absorb the water if he doesn't do something. "I can care for myself. I thought I was doing good by… by helping Tommy. He needed me, because no one was with him. The second he grew out of needing my care he left me behind." 

"Techno…" Philza clears his throat. "You and Tommy… were never meant to be. Tommy cares about Tubbo too much and Tubbo cares about L'Manburg too much. None of it would've worked out." 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" he sits up straight, staring Philza right in the eyes. He puts his bloody palms up, holding them in front of Phil like showing him an interesting object. "If you knew, why didn't you warn me!" 

"I-" Philza looks down. "I wanted to hope too, Techno." 

Hope. 

Techno starts laughing. Quietly, almost completely silent. His shoulders shake, and there's a painful smile on his face. 

What Phil told him isn't new. Techno knew it. Tommy and him--it would've never worked. Tommy is too loyal to the people that fucked him over. Whatever holds him there, whatever ties him to--Tubbo, essentially. 

Techno will never be able to provide something as good as that. Stability and family and safety--it's just a very distant concept to Techno. 

Things are never stable. Things are never safe. Family… 

Family is not forever. 

He looks up at Philza, and Philza looks back. His eyes lower back down to Techno's hands, palms still open and still bloody. He takes the hands, and carefully picks away the tiniest shards of glass on his skin. 

"At least I have you, Phil. Can I believe that?" 

Philza smiles, getting out the First Aid kit from the chest behind him. "I am the only one you have, and you are the only one I have. I wouldn't betray you for the world." 

Techno sighs. He sees Tommy in the slight upturn of Philza's lips when he smiles, and the way they both use bandages the same way. He sees Tommy in Philza when he laughs, not quite the same but similar, and he sees Tommy and Philza when he fights, just that Tommy lacks Philza's experience. 

This should be worrying. It isn't. 

Philza is to Techno what Tommy is to Tubbo. He sees this. He knows this. 

"At least I have you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Technoblade did nothing wrong. Absolutely NOTHING. you heard be right. Not a single thing. I condone murder for this man.
> 
> On another note, kudos and especially comments are always super appreciated!!! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
